One Wild Night
by moreta3
Summary: This is a two part wild and crazy sex story between Ginny, Hermione and a very sexy special guest. Contains sex, femslash, and threesome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing just the story line.

Warning: before reading, this contains strong sexual content, flemslash, and a threesome.

One Wild Night-Part One

The day started out like any other day at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny took their usual seats next to their boyfriends for breakfast at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hermione sat next to her boyfriend of 4 months, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny next to her's of 2 years, Harry Potter. Ginny wished her relationship was less like a marriage and more fun like it use to be. As did Hermione who felt the most excitement her relationship had was when Ron finally kissed her.

It was Valentine's Day, and granted the girls did get great gifts; Hermione getting diamond earrings and Ginny getting a ruby bracelet, but the girls wished the boys didn't have quidditch practice AGAIN. So as the boys went to their practice, Ginny and Hermione decided to go ahead on the trip to Hogsmeade. After a long day of window shopping, we would find the girls in the Three Broomsticks having many shots of firewhisky, that Hermione was buying for the both of them because she was now of age. People were looking at them, wondering why they looked so depressed in the Three Broomsticks that day, after all they did have the perfect boyfriends, or so they thought.

They did love their boyfriends; they were just so bloody bored. As the time passed, the girls got more and more intoxicated, and their true feelings of their relationships were coming out.

"I just miss the excitement you know…the danger…the risk!" Hermione slurred.

"I know what you mean, I miss that too, and even the sex life got a bit boring." Ginny replied.

"At least you have a sex life!"

"You mean you guys haven't had sex yet?"

And a very embarrassed Hermione whispered, "No."

With this Ginny took Hermione's hand, rushed them out of the Three Broomsticks, and said, "You don't know what you've been missing."

A very drunk Ginny took Hermione back to the castle and up to the Room of Requirements. Hermione being as drunk as can be staggered behind Ginny not really knowing what was going on. Ginny sat next to Hermione on the floor in what now looked much like Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow. Hermione looked at her in confusion and Ginny said, "Well if I was going to tell you about me and Harry's sex life, I wanted to do it in a comfortable setting."

Then Ginny filled Hermione's head with her first time with Harry. How perfect it was, how good it felt. What Harry did with his hands, his tongue, his manhood. And with all these thoughts rushing back to her mind she could feel her hand going down in between her legs and her other under her shirt to play with her shirt to play with her breasts. Hermione was shocked at what she was witnessing, but as Ginny moaned Hermione found herself getting turned on.

She didn't understand it, but now Hermione was drunk and horny. She wanted to feel as good as Ginny did, so she turned her body towards Ginny, kissed her lips and whispered, "Make me feel good…"

Ginny realized that she must have turned on her best friend and now she had a job to do. Her lips grabbed Hermione's once more and stopped playing with herself and pulled her body closer to her's. Ginny rubbed Hermione's back and down to her backside as she kissed down her neck and Hermione let out a moan. Ginny then took off Hermione's shirt and unsnapped her bra. She then wrapped her mouth around one of the fully-grown breasts in front of her as her thumb massaged the nipple of her other. Hermione let out another moan not believing how good this felt. To her this was like heaven, and Ginny obviously knew how to please her.

In the meantime outside was a very sexy, blonde Slytherine that needed the Room of Requirements for a place to umm…take care of business; aka; relieve himself of erection caused by some 5th year Ravenclaw who he was snogging but refused to let him have sex with her. Draco went into the room wrestling with his belt buckle when he saw the two Gryffindor girls in action, which didn't help the "little problem" in his pants. By this time Draco witnessed Ginny pulling down Hermione's pants and knickers and put her tongue in between Hermione's legs. . Seeing Hermione moan and thrash about as Ginny did her work was too much for Draco as he violently pulled his pants down and started stroking his erection. Hermione was just about to reach her climax when she hears a "fuck ya" and looked at the other side of the room to see Malfoy in a very compromising position just as her and Ginny were in…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing just the story line.

Warning: before reading, this contains strong sexual content, flemslash, and a threesome.

_Last Time_

_Hermione was just about to reach her climax when she heard a "fuck ya" and looked at the other side of the room to see Malfoy in a very compromising position just as her and Ginny were in…_

One Wild Night – Part Two

She slowly got up from under Ginny and walked towards Malfoy who was scared at what she would do to him. Hermione walked right up to Draco and was now looking right into his eyes. She then dropped to her knees, said, "Maybe this will help," and took his manhood into her mouth.

She didn't care, she was ready lose her virginity, and it didn't matter who it was to. Draco was a little surprised at first, but the pleasure of it just took him over. Then a very jealous Ginny came over to where they were and passionately kissed Draco. While Hermione was sucked, licked, and bit at Draco Jr, Draco was slowly taking off Ginny's shirt and bra while Ginny took off her skirt and knickers. Ginny taking another sensual kiss from Draco pulled his shirt over his head as he took off his pants with his feet. He grabbed a handful of brown curls and threw his head back and let a moan escape from his mouth.

Hermione then stopped, stood up and kissed Ginny very passionately, she then kissed Draco pushing him towards the bed and taking Ginny's hand to follow. During this Draco wanted to gain control and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, switched their positions, and pushed her down onto the bed. He grabbed her lips with his, then made his way down her neck and stopped at her breasts. Ginny knew this was what Hermione needed and assisted Draco by massaging her clit. Draco again kissed Ginny moving her hands from inside Hermione.

He whispered to Hermione, "This your first time." Hermione nodded and he said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He stuck all of his 9' inside her very slowly and she let out a scream of pain.

Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione saying, "It gets better."

Draco thrusted in and out of her slowly and the pain eventually became pleasure. She then let out a moan and Draco sped up then steadied the pace. Just hearing Hermione and Draco's sounds of pleasure drove Ginny wild and she just couldn't help but touch herself as she watched Draco take away Hermione's virginity.

This felt so good to Hermione; she couldn't believe she hadn't done this sooner. She pulled Ginny towards her and positioned her on top of her face so she could taste the inside of Ginny. They were all going at the same pace till Draco sped up and Hermione started to use her fingers as assistance in trying to please Ginny who was playing with her breasts and holding onto Draco's shoulder for support. Draco finally spilled himself into Hermione who was having an unbelievable orgasm followed by Ginny climaxing right on top of Hermione. They thought their screams could be heard all over the castle. Ginny then kissed Draco, then laid down and kissed Hermione. As she laid her head down Hermione's stomach, Draco collapsed on the other side of Hermione, put his arm around her, and kissed her too. Ginny fell asleep as Hermione was playing with her hair and not to long after, Draco and Hermione fell into deep slumber as well.

This was just what the girls needed. After the most unbelievable experience of their lives, everything went back to normal. The two girls never told their boyfriends, who they stayed with, of that night. And Draco went back to being a sexy, horny, little bastard. But whenever they saw eachother they would think back to their "wild" night and just smile.

End.


End file.
